Un AMOR PARA SIEMPRE
by melisa-al
Summary: Bella queda muy triste tras la partida de su amor ; pero en el camino de la vida , siempre hay buenos momentos y malos de los cuales siempre hay que afrentar.
1. Un amor para siempre: Prologo

Un amor para siempre

PROLOGO

Aun me rehúso a pensar que esto sea verdad después de haber pasado años sufriendo por la partida de Jacob , no puedo creer que la vida me haya dado la oportunidad de amar otra vez , no lo creo no puedo ni me quiero engañar , a pesar de que pienso que lo merezco , la duda no se va, y si Dios me arrebata a EDWARD como lo hizo con Jacob , si se lo lleva , y vuelve a jugarme una mala pasada , creo que no podré soportarlo , por que con Jacob sufrí , con Edward no viviré mas , mi vida sin el no es vida , no hay motivos para seguir si en esta vida no existe Edward Cullen ,mi gran amor , gracias a el se el verdadero significado de la palabra TE AMO , no quiero decir que con Jacob nunca fui feliz , lo fui y viví los mejores años de mi vida con el pero no creo que lo ame tanto como hago ahora con Edward , creo que si me quitaran el aire no me importara , creo que si me dieran el sueño eterno , lo aceptare si tu sigues con vida ; peor si te quitan el aire a ti , me ahogaría , si te dieran el sueño eterno a ti , viviría en la muerte.

-En que piensas?- me pregunto Edward con voz curiosa.

-En ti- dije firme y claro.

-Ummm. Me encanta cuando ocupo tus pensamientos. TE AMO- le devolví la sonrisa y me entregue a sus brazos abierto para una sola persona ''para mi''. sentía su aliento tibio rozar mi piel , se me hizo la piel chinita , de solo pensar que con un beso me vuelvo loca , si me entrego en cuerpo y alma .

-Te amo- dije en un susurro , no me importaba si solo me quedaba solo unos minutos junto a el , lo disfrutaría al máximo.


	2. Primer cap:Volvio mi sonrisa

Volvio mi sonrisa

La lluvia acompañaba a mis lagrimas , estas no paraban , y lo peor es que no tenia voluntad para dejar de hacerlo , con el se fue todo , mi felicidad mi sonrisa , aun no puedo creer que hoy se cumpla un año de su partida , un año que descansa el sueño eterno , un año de agonía , en un año no he vuelto a sonreír , ya no se el significado de esa palabra que te causa mucha felicidad , hace un año que no he dicho un te amo o un te quiero a alguien. Entre mis sollozos pude ver una silueta que me llamo mucha la atención , estaba aun pie de caerse en el abismo me hizo sentir un deja-vu , no podía permitirlo. Comencé a correr en dirección de donde venia la silueta , pero cuando me acerque me di cuenta , que nadie se quería suicidar , que solo estaba sentado , claro un tanto peligroso , pero no tenia intención de acabar con su vida.

EL me miro confundido , sus ojos verdes mostraban confusión , agradecimiento , esperanza, y … no no lo creo.

-Ola , soy Edward Cullen - saludo parándose , me dio un sonrisa Torcida , una muy hermosa , que siempre grabaría en mi recuerdo , se la devolví con todas ganas.

-Bella Swan - me presente , sentía como hormigas y mariposas en el estomago y no podía borrar la sonrisa tonta de mi cara. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?.

-Un gusto - dijo con otra sonrisa deslumbradora.

-igualmente-¿ como podía decir un gusto si me conocía menos de 3 minutos? , tenia que salir de ahí , ahora mismo antes de que sus ojos me hagan cometer una locura, sus labios rojos hacían un contraste fabuloso con su piel pálida , sentí que el rubor de mis mejillas comenzó a encenderse ante mi pensamiento , sacudí la cabeza , y comencé alejarme de el. Mi sonrisa iluminaba mi camino , no recordaba como era mi sonrisa , si no fuera por EL.

-GRACIAS!- grite con una sonrisa , me miro confundido pero no dudo en devolvérmela.

Camine todo el trayecto hacia la playa , me fascinaba ver el amanecer , Me senté y los recuerdos comenzaron inundar, tanto que el agua del mar de veía muy pequeño al lado de estos recuerdos. Hice lo posible por ganarle la batalla al pasado y vivir un presente , pero en eso me puse a pensar algo que paso hace un rato ya pertenecía a mi pasado , pero no quería olvidarlo , esos ojos verdes intensos , esa forma de hablar , ese chico , todo él era imposible borrar de mi mente.

-Sí y así dicen que hablarle al mar no es locura- una voz masculina me hiso estremecer.

-Sí y meterse en una comunicación así, es de mala educación.- dije con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- lo mire alzando una ceja.

-La playa no es mía – dije sin cuidado.

-Cierto, pero a tu lado…- me miro como esperando una respuesta, mis latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a acelerarse. Y asentí nerviosa.

-Dime, ¿vives por aquí?- rompí el hielo, el silencio me estaba matando, pero no obtuve respuesta-Entiendo querías sentarte, no una charla – me mordí el labio nerviosa, ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto?

-Sí y No- alce una ceja- Digo Si pues mi casa esta acá, Pero mi residencia en Paris –Francia- Fruncí el ceño.

-Se donde queda Paris- Dije con voz retorica.

-No quise decir eso-puse los ojos en blanco y me levante.

Poe que me afectaba, solo por que cuando termine el verano se ira de nuevo, solo por eso, ¡Ha! Como si hubiera una razón de quedarse aquí y dejar Paris. Pero así lo hubiera, date cuenta bella esa razón no serias Tu.

-Bella!- grito corriendo a mi alcance, comencé a correr, pero como siempre me caí.

-Corres bien , si no fuera porque te caíste…- le fulmine con la mirada, me tendió su mano.

-gracias – dije hoscamente.

-Dije algo malo o es que no se ¿qué te pasa? Creía que te agradaba.- Ha! Y todavía se cree el centro del mundo.

-Pues …- no sabía cómo responder , CLARO que me AGRADABA , Tanto que me asustaba , Si Jacob viviera estuviera muerto de celos , pues se hubiera dado cuenta que me gusta este extraño.-No es eso , si no que- me mordí el labio.

-Con eso basta, solo una cosa más…- se acerco mas a mí, al punto de rozar nuestros cuerpos, mi pulso comenzó acelerarse, se acerco lentamente a mis labios , aquellos que estaban deseando probar los suyos con mucha ansias, me aleje instintivamente.

-Adiós- dije con un hilo de voz.

-Ya te vas?- dijo fuera de si.

-No , voy a esperar que amanezca y ya- dije

-OH!-se limito a decir.

Ring Ring.

-saque el teléfono de mi bolsillo, me había sorprendido que a estas alturas no se haya dado cuenta que me escape , hay! Pero era Alice por Dios jamás se iba a desentender de mi.

Mire fijamente a Edward , el podría servirme de pretexto. Lo mire como pidiendo ayuda, me dio una sonrisa torcida perfecta.

-Solo quiero que finjas que soy tu novia, nada mas- dije cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-Acepto- abrí los ojos rápidamente, me dio un beso corto, me quede en shock , me había besado y no me di ni cuenta.

-Como , como , como pudiste!- le acuse.

-Soy tu novio.- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. Le fulmine con la mirada. Conteste el teléfono le explique a Alice porque me fui , puedo apostar que estaba dando saltitos por toda la casa. Y gritaba : ¡ por fin!. Aleje el teléfono de mis oídos.

-Es muy efusiva- dije haciendo una mueca. Solo se limito a sonreír. Entonces cai en la cuenta , mi cara tenía una expresión de espanto , el dijo que su nombre era…

-Estas bien?- pregunto .

-Tu apellido es …- no podía terminar la frase. Estaba atónita.

-Cullen- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Dime que tu hermana no se llama ALICE- dijo con los ojos estrellados.

-Si pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?-me lleve la mano al puente de la nariz.

-La chica que me acaba de llamar y grito era ALICE, ella cree que eres mi novio , y quiere que tu y yo , vallemos mañana a su casa. Me quiere presentar a su hermano-me lanso una mirada de ''ah era eso''

-No hay problema.-dijo Edward muy relajado.

-Acaso no entiendes, quiere conocer a mi futuro ''novio'', se supone que no te conozco y que Alice piensa que eres un tipo cualquiera no su HERMANO, ¿¡acaso no lo comprendes!- el solo negó con la cabeza, su traquilidad al igual que sus ojos verdes intensos, me mataban.

-Es mi hermana, no el ARO ¿ porque tanto drama?- enarque una ceja.

-Se nota que no convives con tu hermana.-dije rodeando los ojos, acto que el imito.

-Conozco a mi hermana, pero también sé que cuando está feliz , no le importa las explicaciones.-puse los ojos en blanco.

-Pero…-

-Nada, tu me ofreciste que finja ser tu novio, cosa rara pues apenas me conoces , pero acepte , cosa rara porque apenas te conozco.- Si era extraño , pero me daba la confianza suficiente como para pedirle esto, claro solo tenía miedo de cómo acabaría todo este rollo , ¿y si me enamoraba? ¿ y si logro sentir verdadero amor hacia a el? , bueno Isabella , estas consciente de que juegas con fuego , y si te quemas pesaras las consecuencias.

-Está bien , es un trato , tu finges ser mi novio , a cambio me podrás pedir lo que quieras- suspire ante mi trato pues siendo el un hombre nohemio como me había dicho su hermana , la cosa que me pediría podría ser hasta uqe me case con el , a que tenga sexo solo por placer , cosa que no me desagradaría -¿ pero que estas pensando bella?- me regañe-

-Trato hecho- estiro la mano como en señal de complicidad. Sabía que tarde o temprano me iba arrepentir. Pero hasta que eso pase…

-disfruta del momento- lo mire sorprendida.

-Qué?- dije en un susurro.

-El amanecer – me señalo hacia el horizonte de la playa, se podía ver el sol salir , era hermoso , los rayos del sol iluminaban un nuevo amanecer.

No importa cuánto dure esto que me hace sentir cosquillitas en el estomago por este extraño loco, disfrutare el momento como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago. Solo una persona logro hacerme sentir esto, y ahora la vida me está dando la oportunidad de volver a sentirlo y si él es la promesa que no me fue cumplida hasta el día de hoy, creo que luchare por que se cumpla.

-Solo TU y el mar, imagínate que nadie más importa- su voz fue música para mis oídos- le sonreí con la más grande y deslumbrante de mis sonrisas.


	3. segundo cap: A punto de

A punto de…

Estaba muy nerviosa , Edward me estaba llevando a mi casa , me pregunto si el se hospedara en su casa o en un hotel pues no lo había visto, era para morir mis nervios estaban de punta , en mi fuero interno gritaba del pánico , pero si todo eso no convencen a mi amiga , pero ella sabe que desde niña siempre me gusto su hermano , pero después de la muerte de mi novio , de mis padres y de lo que me entere , no volví a sonreír o creer en el amor , era mujer vacía , según Alice , me comportaba como un robot , cosa que no lo creo , pero debo admitir que me sentía morir , y ahora Edward aparece de la nada y me cree sentimientos extraños , es de lo más trágico e irresponsable de mi parte , ya le había informado a mi corazón , que le rehusaba el camino hacia al amor , pero este terco ve a Edward y lo primero que le advierto es lo primero que hace.

-Puedes dejar de estar tan nerviosa, me contagias- acuso Edward desesperado.

-Ah, pues lo lamento por estar tan nerviosa, es INVOLUNTARIO- alce una ceja retadoramente.

-ES mi Hermana, no el cuco.- dijo negando la cabeza.

-Si pueda que si es Tu hermana , pero también el cuco cuando la engañan –negó con la cabeza, bufe.

-Puedo preguntar algo ?-Asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro si eso te para los nervios- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.- le fulmine con la mirada.

-Donde te vas a hospedar?- me mordí el labio.

-En mi casa claro esta- hice una mueca de indigestión.

-Entonces , cuando dices casa…- mi voz se corto y no pude terminar.

-Con mis padres , hermanos- rodeó los ojos.

-Con tus padres!- se que no debía de alarmarme pues yo ahí soy la qe va de mas , ¿acaso no se entero que vivo con sus padres ? , me miro alarmado.

-Si ¿algún problema?-

-Yo vivo… con … tus … padres…- se le salieron sus ojos de orbitra.

-Y?- se recompuso y quiso sonar relajado.

-como que Y?- le acuse.

-No me importa, estamos juntos en esto y juntos acabaremos.-una lágrima callo por mi mejilla.

-Estaciona el auto.- dije en un susurro.

-No puedo –

-Ahora! .

-NO!

-SI, estaciona el maldito auto!-

-NO! Entiende NO!

-Por favor , estaciónalo- no sé si fue mis ruegos o mis sollozos que lo hiso cambiar de opinión , lo que fuera estaciono el auto en seco.

Me baje del auto, me adentre en el bosque, maldito seas JACOB, TE AME y lo peor es que no te olvido después del daño que me hiciste.

** -Bella- lo mire con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era todo, era mi todo.

-Jacob, TE AMO- me miro fijamente, y me sonrió también.

-Y yo a ti Bella, eres mi todo, mi razón de ser, TODO. - le sonreí, no entendía por qué, pero siempre le sonreía, siempre tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me da miedo de ver la reacción de mis padres, es raro, pero y si pasa algo malo- tenía un presentimiento, que el conozca a mis padres no iba ser buen idea , sobre todo mi madre ,que siempre hace lo posible para ahuyentar a mis pretendientes.

-No me importa, estamos juntos en esto y juntos acabaremos- la respuesta de Jacob era única, siempre pensaba que no había hombre alguno que se le pareciera. **

-Estas bien, Bella, ¿te ocurre algo?-

- que si me pasaba algo, no claro que no, estoy llorando por diversión.-

-Tranquila, no sé qué te pasa, pero te lo aseguro, todo estará bien.- me atrapo en brazos, y me dio un abrazo, comencé a llorar.

-No importa cuánto dura tu dolor, nada dura para siempre.-me comenzó a sobar la espalda. Me beso la coronilla.

-Júralo!- le grite.

-Lo juro- se que no lo conozco mucho, pero no se qué me pasa, siento que me estoy enamorando, una nueva ilusión, no bella, el no, el jamás se va enamorar de ti, por dios a la vista se nota que El y tu no hacen buenas migas.

-Vámonos- me dio una sonrisa torcida, asentí con la cabeza.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen , mi casa , a decir verdad. Me recorrió un frio por todo el cuerpo, pero luego solo paz.

-Bella ¡Llegaste! ¡ Y traes a … mi hermano- esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

-OH! Edward es…ah!- los latido del corazón de mi amiga se escuchaba a kilómetros, pero mas sus gritos.

-Emmet! Ven mira la sorpresa que nos vino a dar Bella!-¡hay no¡ sabía que era mala idea.

-OH! Alice no saludas a tu hermano!- la voz de Edward me dio un escalofrió y una aceleración de corazón. Si seguía provocando esto en mi le voy a romper su bonita sonrisa.

-Oh, Eddy ¡no lo puedo creer, hasta que te dignaste a visitarnos!- La voz burlona de Emmet , hiso su presencia.

-Si no fuera por Bella , no sé si estuviéramos viendo a Edward.-

-No es cierto!- acuse a Alice.

-Si lo es- dijo Edward , lo mire con una interrogante en mi cara. Me dio una sonrisa torcida.

-Umm , Bellita , ahora vas a tener un poco de mas color en estos días, ¿ cierto Eddy?- ¡Emmet!

-¡Emmet! Deja de molestar a mis hijos!- hay gracias adiós que Esme llego a salvarme.

-Hay! Esme! Llegaste ¡ bendita seas! – todos comenzaron a carcajearse.

-Bella , nunca me dijiste que mi hijo era tu novio.-

-Créeme yo tampoco lo sabía- pensé.

-En realidad , el no es…-iba a terminar la frase pero Edward me interrumpió.

-Tenemos 1 año , muy felices , te acuerdas del viaje que hiso bella para Paris , pues nos conocimos , me enamore y pues , fui de ella hasta el sol de hoy.-lo mire confusa sí que era buen actor. Me guiño el ojo, me sonroje. Alice soltó una risita.

-Esme , me voy a bañar, necesito relajarme.- dije con mis ojos cerrados. Sentía que Esme no se había tragado la excusa de Edward, me conocía bien, y sabe que no soy muy buena mintiendo.

-Ok , bella anda.- camine hacia la casa , pero como de costumbre me tropecé. Y el rojo de mis mejillas comenzó arder. Escuche las risitas de Emmet a mis espaldas.

Subí corriendo, mi habitación estaba en el tercer piso, al lado de la de OH! OH! Ed…Ward, ¡es mi fin!

Cuando me calme, vi as cosas con mas claridad, Edward no es un pervertido, entonces medite y me fui a bañar , me relajo completamente. Salí del baño con miedo, mi mente me esta pasando una mala jugada. Estaba muy cansada , Bostecé.

Me acosté en mi cama, y me relaje…

Bella , Perdóname!-. ¿Jacob?

-Oh si ¡ sigue así Jacob-. ¿René?

-René eres fabulosa- . ¿Jacob?

-No te detengas!- ¿René?

Entre cuidadosamente al cuarto, era mi cuarto, ¿qué hacía en la casa de Charlie?, Cuando entre mi corazón se detuvo, sentí que las paredes se cerraban, mi respiración era entrecortada, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, _NO!_ , me miraron fijamente y se comenzaron a reír, Salí corriendo de ahí , en mis ojos no paraba el llanto , abrí la puerta para irme , pero me fui a parar a al patio trasero de los Cullen , estaban festejando algo , entre mis ojos llorosos , y mis sollozos , comencé a buscar a Edward, estaba parado con su traje negro , esperando algo , Alice y Jasper a los costados, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar , entonces me di cuenta , era la boda de Edward , se estaba casando, sentí un hueco en mi pecho , ya no respiraba , todos me miraron y me sonrieron , como esperando que haga algo , Sentí que mi corazón latía a mil por hora , y de repente se paró en seco , ya no respiraba, instintivamente me lleve la mano al pecho cerre los ojos fuertemente . Y de repente los abrí de golpe , estaba en un lugar extraño , solo se podía ver luces que opacaban mi visión , ¿Charlie?

-Tranquila Bella , papa ya está aquí, el no va permitir que te hagan daño , solo camino un poco más , ya estas cerca amor , camina , ven sigue la luz , y te prometo que el sufrimiento acabara. – la voz de Charlie me inundo de paz, lo necesitaba mucho, lo extrañaba, el murió siendo inocente.

-Ahí voy papa- susurre con una sonrisa, el había prometido que ya no iba haber más dolor, y creo en el.

-Bella, bella!, hija!- la voz de Esme comenzaron a sonar en mi cabeza.

-Hija me he equivocado , lucha por tu vida , en la tierra acabara tu sufrimiento ,anda mi niña, lucha por tu felicidad.- lo mire tristemente . Abrí los ojos de golpe. Comencé a toser repentinamente.

-Bella , ¡hay dios gracias!, ¿estás bien?- Mire a esme , se veía mal, como si estuviera jalando a un muerto.

-Si estoy bien- Edward entro y me vio , inmediatamente se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Por qué dijiste? AHÍ VOY PAPA- Esme me miro herida.

-Creo que soñé con Charlie-alzo una ceja.

-Soñé con Charlie y…- recordé la boda de Edward, recordé la escena que vi de René y Jacob. Di un grito ahogado. Carlisle le lanzó una mirada a Esme. Ella solo se limito a asentir.

-Oh! Bella si que nos diste un gran susto- la voz de Emmet capto mi atención, solo me limite a sonreír.

-¿Se puede saber que hice? ¿que recuerde solo me dormí?-

-Si parece que sí , ¿pero planeabas que sea eterno?.- negué con la cabeza.

-Cuando escuchamos tus gritos, nos alarmamos, subimos rápidamente, gritaste un poco mas ,y te retorcías del dolor , tratamos de despertarte pero no funcionaba , después tu corazón comenzó acelerarse tanto que se podía escuchar , tu respiración estaba agitada, pero de repente una profunda paz te inundo lo último que dijiste fue…AHÍ VOY PAPA, Esme comenzó a llorar, era demasiado trágico , estábamos presenciando tu muerte.- la voz de Edward era dura.

-¿Qué gritaba?- pregunte alarmada.

-varios Jacob, gritabas varios NO – Edward tenia los puños apretados.

-¿Qué más?- insistí.

-y un NO TE CASES, y justo en ese momento tu corazón comenzó latir y paró en seco- voltee mi cabeza en lado contrario al de él. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-¿Pasa algo malo Bella?- pregunto Esme , solo negué con la cabeza.

-Aparte del NO TE CASES, dije algo mas-Edward clavo la mirada en el suelo.

-SI una vez más gritaste JACOB-lo mire confundida.

-Qué extraño- susurre confundida.

-¿De veras estas bien, Bella?- asentí.

Mi estomago rugió, me sonroje y escondí mi cara. Todos comenzaron a reírse.

Bajamos a tomar la cena , ya estaba mejor y me sentía bien , pero tenía miedo de dormir, Edward me miraba fijamente , con cólera, Alice solo negaba sonriente , Esme me estaba consintiendo al máximo , Carlisle estaba hablando por teléfono , Jasper no paraba de mirar a Alice, Emmet me estaba haciendo muecas.

-eh Jasper? Y Rosalie?-dije con curiosidad, no la había visto todo el día.

-No es momento Bella , ella vendrá pronto, nos tiene que dar una noticia.- asentí con la cabeza , Emmet penetro la mirada en Jasper.

Se respiraba tensión, así que decidí irme a mi habitación.

-Buenas noches a Todos , buenas noches Esme- dije con unas sonrisa , subí rápidamente.

Tenia miedo de cerrar los ojos , y encontrarme con mi mismo sueño. Me escondí bajo mi cama , escuche que la puerta se abrió.

-Bella- lA voz aterciopelada de Edward , capto mi atención.

-Aquí abajo!- anuncie.

Edward se agacho y me miro me dio una sonrisa torcida.

PROMETO LEMMON * en el próximo cap!


	4. tercer cap: Primera noche

_**Primera noche**_

-Lindo lugar, muy tu- lo mire fijamente.

-Si y ¿Cómo soy yo según tu?- alce una ceja en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Reservada, inteligente, no te gusta que te vean triste, hermosa…y muchas cualidades mas, pero no te quiero aburrir- lo mire.

-Si , pueda que si , pero no estoy loca- dije con una sonrisa.

-Ah no? Estas escondida debajo de tu cama- me aclaro

-Tu también- le acuse.

-Si , pero yo si soy loco-le saque la lengua.

-y desde cuando eres loco?-

-Desde que te vi por primera vez, fue involuntario pareciera que mi mente cuando estoy a tu lado se pone en blanco y lo único que ve es tu rostro.- sonreí. Pero trate de que no me afecte y crearme ilusiones con mi ''novio''.

-Así… pues cuando te miro me asombro de cómo me puedes gustar cuando se que eres un gran y vil mentiroso, que aparentas ser algo cuando eres otro , que no eres lo suficientemente hombre para decir las cosas claras en la cara de la persona-sonreí malévolamente . se que estaba haciendo dura pero no quería que piense que puede jugar conmigo como una pelota de beisbol.

-Si tienes razón.- volteé mi cara asombrada, y no me había dado cuenta de que me miraba , hasta que voltee mi cara y mis labios rosaron los de el, al principio pensé en alejarme , pero cuando él se acerco a mi e hiso el beso más profundo mi mundo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del suyo.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo no había nadie de nuestra familia cono para actuar, lo que me confirmaba que si le gustaba, ¿pero y si soy solo un gusto? ¿ y si luego se aburre? No puedo permitir que se burlen de nuevo de mí.

Puse las manos en su pecho y lo aleje

-no…-solo logre a susurrar. Y fue lo único que tuve que hacer para que se valla más rápido que un latido de corazón.

-…te vayas- termine en mi cabeza.

Cobarde ¡, debiste habérselo dicho, pero claro , siempre fuiste y serás una cobarde!, por ser una cobarde no tienes novio . Por ser una cobarde no eres feliz, por ser una cobarde…

El ruido de un trueno me hiso parar con mi reclamos hacia mi.

Comenzaron a ser mas continuos, y mi miedo también, Salí de debajo de mi cama, y me metí en mi cosed, era lo suficiente grande como para quedarme sentada y no mover ni un abrigo.

-Bella!- el grito de Alice, me hiso salir de mi burbuja.

-SI?-grite desde mi clóset.

-Visita! Baja!- fruncí el ceño.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, no tenia ánimos de visita, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que estar en mi cuarto muriéndome de apoco de miedo.

Cuando baje me lleve una sorpresa enorme, mi vista se fue de inmediato a Edward que le estaba fulminando con la mirada a mi visita.

-Bella- grito y vino en dirección a mí y me abrazo como si fuera la última vez.

-Nahuel- susurre, mis ojos estaban salidos de orbita. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Edward, me miro molesto. Nahuel se acerco lentamente a mis labios, ¡No! ¡Aléjate! Decía una voz en mi cabecita, pero estaba en estado de shock, cuando estaba a punto de besarme, Edward subió corriendo las escaleras, voltee mi cabeza en dirección de las escaleras, mi corazón se agito desenfrenadamente.

-Bella – me susurro Nahuel, me cogió de la barbilla para besarme, pero fui más rápida y con todas mis fuerzas le pise.

-Au!- se quejo pero no me importo. Escuche una risita pero no le tome importancia, subí corriendo no sé por qué me afectaba la reacción de Edward, pero me afectaba y no había marcha atrás.

-Puedo entrar?- dije entrando lentamente.

-Ya lo hiciste- dijo con voz dura. Estaba sentado en su cama con las manos en la cabeza. Lo mire y me sentí peor.

-Estas bien?- pregunte sin saber que mas decir.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me contesto con otra pregunta, mala señal.

-Te fuiste corriendo.- murmure

-Perdón si no me quede para ver como tu novio te besaba-sonreí

-Mi novio no me beso –me miro – por que se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando- me dijo aun molesto.

-Lo se , pero lo veo absurdo, no me iba a besar, porque para un beso se necesitan dos , y yo exactamente no lo iba a besar, mis labios tienen dueños, y no sé cómo pudo lograrlo, se supone que yo no debía tener de nuevo sentimientos hermosos hacia alguien , al menos eso le advertí a mi corazón , pero no me hiso caso – suspire derrotada , lo acababa de admitir , me he vuelto a enamorar , espero no volver a sufrir.

-¿Cómo logro ser el dueño de tus labios?- dijo acercándose a mis labios.

-El …tiee..ne el po…der… de … ha…ceeer, que mis sentidos jueguen un versus con mis sentimientos.- sonrió rosando mis labios.

Me beso dulcemente , comenzó rosando mis labios , mis labios se separaron como dándole permiso de entrar , el beso se convirtió apasionado , y muy nuestro mi mundo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de el , ahora él era mío, me beso como marcando territorio. Si supiera que yo ya era suya.

Bajo su mano lentamente por mi cintura , se detuvo en mis caderas , se separo de el beso , me miraba con deseo , pero dudaba , le sonreí con todas mis ganas como respondiéndole a su duda, no necesite más que una sonrisa para saber que esta noche iba ser solo mío.

Me volvió a besar pero esta vez con más deseo y pasión , sus labios bajaron lentamente por mi cuello, me reprimí un gemido , su mano se deslizo bajo mi blusa , me quito la blusa y yo hice lo propio con su polo, volvió a mirarme para confirmarme, ya me estaba hartando de que siga dudando , así que en vez de sonreírle , le estampe un beso , muy posesivo, al limite de no reconocerme yo no era así , pero al final de al cabo desde que lo vi no volví hacerle la Bella de antes, me beso mis senos , arquee mi espalda para que el pueda sacármelo con más facilidad , me desprendió de mi brasier, me comenzó a lamer mis senos , solté un gemido, lo cual hiso que salga un gruñido de su pecho, me mordí el labio, sentía que el deseo recoria por mis venas , estos sentimientos eran extraños algo que antes nunca había sentido , Era mi primera vez con esta descarga de sentimientos encontrados, sentí que el también estaba al igual que yo a punto de explotar , sentí su erección , me recorrio una ráfaga de nervios, miedo , duda ; el lo llego a sentir .

-No tengas miedo, jamás me iré – y en ese momento le creí, sabía que no se iba a ir , que se iba a quedar conmigo , por siempre o eso es lo que yo esperaba , ahora estaba disfrutando la gloria , porque sabía que en estos momentos no se iría , pero llegara el momento en que el tenga que volver a Paris, pero si el esta acá conmigo , es porque le importo

-Quiero ser el único en tu vida- me susurro al oído.

-El primero y el único – le susurre también, me clavo la mirada y me sonrió con todas sus ganas.

-Eres mía- asentí con la cabeza, le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja.

Se deshizo sigilosamente de mi pantalón, la sangre me explotaba, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi ¡pero ya! , era extraño, pero al parecer al igual que a mí, el también necesitaba lo mismo, nunca antes había hecho esto, pero tenía confianza en él , deseaba que el fuera el único en mi vida y no me rendiría hasta lograrlo. Me deshice grácilmente de su pantalón , cosa que estorbaba ya , estaba en mi tope , ya lo quería dentro de mí ,es una sensación muy fuerte que domina toda yo, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, me mordí el labio cuando sentí su erección mucho mas que antes, su mirada descargaba deseo , y la mía no tenia limite de descarga.

-Te quiero dentro de mí, pero ya Edward!- exigí , me sonrió mucho mas , esta noche se estaba divirtiendo conmigo.

-Pídemelo!-

-Edward…- amenacé.

-Solo dilo- susurro con voz ronca.

-Hazme el amor- dije con un hilo de voz.

Se deshizo de nuestras prendas mas intimas y quedamos completamente desnudos, comenzó a besar mi vientre, subió lentamente me lamio de nuevo mis senos haciéndome arquear la espalda, mi corazón estaba a punto de salir de mi pecho, me beso el cuello, subió un poco mas y roso mis labios, me beso deseoso, nuestros cuerpos desnudos, se volvieron uno solo .

Después de un momento sentí que su miembro se adentraba en mi, sentí una punzada de dolor, pero de ahí fue como caminar sobre las nubes, jamás había sentido esta sensación, y me alegraba de que fuera con Edward no había nada en el mundo que me haga cambiar de idea, a estas alturas de la vida agradezco mucho a Dios de que me lo haya enviado bien dicen que después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol.

Solté un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, grite pero el automáticamente me silencio con un beso, el cual derrochaba mucha pasión, deseo y sobre todo amor.

Esta vez me subí encima de el, y tome el control, me miro con deseo , me mordí el labio, comenzamos a movernos rítmicamente , parecía que teníamos experiencia , o al menos el si , yo pues definitivamente NO , era mi primera vez, con una persona que siempre quise dentro de mi corazón , pero jamás lo quise admitir.

No se en que cuanto tiempo estuvimos como una sola persona , de lo que si es que jamás lo olvidare.

-Buenas noches Novio- dije irónicamente. Me abrazo para que no me valla.

-Buenas noches mi AMOR- mi corazón dio un brinco, y mi sonrisa no se deshizo.


	5. Cuarto cap: Alice eres la mejor

_Alice eres la mejor _

Me levante de sopetón pues tuve el sueño más catastrófico de mi vida, me daba escalofríos de solo recordarlo de nuevo, jamás volveré hacer la misma gracias a ti ''mi amor''. No se por que aun su recuerdo habita en mi, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo pero siempre me preguntare ¿Qué fue del Jacob que me enamore? ¿Acaso el tiempo se llevo todo su amor?

Mire en dirección a la cama y me doy cuenta de que Edward seguía ahí y entonces se me vino todo encima _¡ ¿Que había hecho? ¡ ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Acostarme con una persona que acabo de conocer no estaba en mi lista de hacer antes de morir! _Trate de controlarme y pensar claramente lo que había pasado exactamente esa noche, inhale y exhale… ya tranquila al fin pude darme cuenta mejor de las cosas. Había echo el _amor _con _Edward,_ la persona que ha logrado que mi vida este dando un giro de 80 grados, un giro que había esperado hace mucho tiempo. Pero igual era extraña y confusa la facilidad que le di para que entre en mí y lo digo en todos los sentidos, era realmente extraño pero al permitirlo hacerlo sentí que mi vida seria otra. Sentí una nueva oportunidad.

Me puse mi ropa y Salí del cuarto despacito. Me tape la cara con las manos y recordé la noche anterior sentí que una línea curva se modulaba en mi cara, estaba FELIZ después de mucho por fin era feliz.

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz que me hizo venir a la realidad era de una pequeña duende que hoy moriría.

-Alice!- gruñí. Soltó una risita.

-y? ¿Qué paso en ese cuarto?- las manos se me cayeron del rostro y puse los ojos como platos , sentí que el rubor de mis mejillas se encendía de apoco.

-Esta bien no me contestes, ya lo hizo tu expresión.-bufe.

-no paso nada Alice. Nada que deba importarte.- trate de sonar relajada.

-Ummm , talvez de lo que no deba importarme sea cierto pero de lo que no paso nada ahí no lo creo.- me mordí el labio.

-Alice necesito hablar contigo-la hale del brazo para que entre a la habitación. Nos tiramos en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo confundida.

-No lo se- me mordí el labio.

-¿Qué? Habla claro- exigió.

-Es que no se lo que me pasa … es tan extraño . Estoy completamente confundida no puedo mas… lo que paso con Edward fue maravilloso pero una parte de mi dice que esta mal . Alice eres mi mejor amiga dime ¿hago mal?- estaba angustiada y puedo aceptar que se me notaba.

-No, claro que no… hace años confiaste plenamente en una persona no te importaba si te decía que no te convenía … ni mucho menos pedías mi ayuda . Bella no se que le viste a Jacob el era un canalla , el te engaña con tu…- me tape los oídos- Esta bien podemos obviar eso pero de todas formas el fue una basura… Tu lo veías como prioridad , EL a ti como una opción. Bella no quiero decir que mi hermano es un santo , Tampoco te puedo decir si esta bien o mal pues simple y sencillamente yo no soy quien… Lo único que puedo decir es que sigas lo que dice tu corazón pero también escucha tu cabeza pues si este amor que sientes mi hermano esta mal . Tu cabeza te dirá como curar las heridas que le dejaron a tu corazón.- la mire fijamente , mis ojos estaba nublados pero no iba llorar definitivamente no lo iba hacer.

-Gracias- dije con voz dura para no darle ventaja a mis lagrimas.

-Hazlo bella . llora. Yo estaré aquí , No te dejare sola .- sus palabras parecen que tocaron un botón de mi que hizo que instantáneamente llorara como magdalena.

Después de mucho tiempo pude desahogarme , en el velorio de mi familia solo llore por mi padre , y por mi madre llore pero por rabia , por el dolor que sentía por que me entere que me había jugado chueco. Que no le importo que era su hija solo pensó en ella , como siempre lo hizo. Lo que mas me dolía era Jacob , porque a pesar de que me traiciono , no lo olvidaba aun ; seguía latente en mi y aunque lo niegue mil veces mas Lo sigo amando. Me duele en el alma pero lo amo aun y no podré estar con nadie, si todavía en mi corazón habite un amor del pasado. Cuando me saque a este intruso muerto de mi corazón , Podré ser feliz al lado de alguien que me ame y valore de verdad.

-Gracias de verdad Alice , me has hecho ver las cosas mejor . Ya se ahora lo que are.- me miro confundida pero no abogó. Me abrazo.

Me quede en su cuarto mirando a la nada sonriendo , nuestra expresión cambiaba continuamente.

-Bella ¿ te acuerdas cuando éramos niñas y mirábamos las foto..?..- la corte.

-No sigas- dije sonriendo avergonzada.

-Si te acuerdas te habías enamorado de la foto de mi hermano … era como tu amor platónico , Edward te gustaba pero como no lo conocías y lo veías en fotos parecías su FAN N1-se comenzó a reír y el color de mis mejillas subían .

-Era una niña Edward se podría decir que fue mi primera ilusión y como el no vivía aquí y yo me había enamorado de sus fotos . - me mordí el labio.

-Toda una Estrella.- le di un golpe amistoso.

-Si , aun no entiendo como jamás lo conocí… - me miro extraña- hasta hace un año que somo novio claro esta.- alzo una ceja.

-Es que Edward se fue a Francia de chiquito junto a mi tío Aro . El lo quería mucho al igual que Edward y como desde pequeño el fue muy diestro para tocar el piano pues eso le abrió varias puertas , Edward vino a visitarnos en Navidad . Tu estabas en la casa de tu mama en ese tiempo tu madre estaba separada de tu papa, pues el vino y jamás volvió . Jamás. Hasta claro por supuesto ayer que apareció contigo fue una sorpresa enorme pero hermosa. Y gracias creo que si tu no hubieras interferido mi hermano no estaría aquí.- me quede boquiabierta. Negué con la cabeza.

-No el volvió por ustedes fue una casualidad que el…- hay! Como me explico. Era imposible querer hablar con la verdad si comenzaste con mentiras.

-Como sea Bella necesito preguntarte algo - la mire para que prosiguiera- ¿desde cuando sales con mi hermano?- trague en seco- LA VERDAD.

-Desde… desde… mmm ya lo dijo el ¿ que no entendiste?- alzo una ceja.

-Quiero el tiempo exacto.- me miro retadoramente.

-Ayer!- me tape la cara con las manos.

No veía respuesta, tenia miedo de le que me diga ¡le había mentido!… no veía respuesta , golpe o gritos; así que baje lentamente las manos aun tenia temor de su reacción y entonces la vi. Estaba estática , no hablaba , su boca estaba en forma de O , tenia la mirada perdida. Cogi su barbilla e hice que cerrara la boca , chasquee los dedos en frente de su rostro para llamar su atención. Ya me estaba asustando, no hablaba o gritaba .

-Me mentiste- me lanzo una mirada asesina.

- Lo lamento- cerré los ojos fuerte.

-ahh! Veo que los años junto a mi , ayudaron de algo . Que rápido crecen- abrí los ojos de golpe. se seco su lagrima imaginaria.

-Ah?- pregunte confundida.

-Si ahora veo que todo este tiempo a mis mentiras piadosas , secretos y se podría decir travesuras si le tomabas atención- ah?-.

-Estas loca de remate.- se comenzó a reír.

-Solo algo bella mi hermano es mega celoso y parece que tu le importas mucho , demasiado.- ¿y?- .

-Mañana es lunes - seguía sin entender.- Las rosas que llegan cada semana , cada lunes.- puse los ojos como platos.

-Ah por fin!- dijo ella.

-No! La rosas- dije alarmada.

-¿Qué rosas?- volteamos a ver y era Edward que estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Sabes que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación.?- Alice alzo una ceja retadoramente. Edward negó con la cabeza y vino en dirección hacia nosotras. Se sentó en la cama atrás de mi .

-Y de que hablaban a esta hora chicas?- pregunto un Edward muy curioso.

- Pues de que te- se me salio una risita.

-De que te ?- pregunto extrañado.

-De que te importa - soltó Alice.

-Ya pues hermanita dime que rosas- dijo dejando besos en mi cuello.

-De las rosas que cada lunes le llegan a Alice .unas rosas de color azul, un hermoso color azul.- sentí que mis ojos se iluminaban y brillaban de pensar que mañana llegarían mis rosas.

-Azules?- asentí.

-Siiii…. Las que me vienen cada lunes- dijo Alice tratando de disimular .

-Oh!.- solo dijo el . Me seguía dando besos en mi cuello y poco a poco bajaban por mis hombros. Cerré mis ojos y mi mundo se fue y solo quedamos el y Yo. Me voltee y me miro su respiración era entrecortada , nos besamos con frenesí. Sus manos bajaron a mi cintura y …

-wau wau wau esperen un momento! . Recuerden que aun siguen en mi habitación.- me separe de Edward , el color de mis mejillas estaban encendidas. Voltee y encare a mi amiga.

-Lo lamento.- alzo una ceja y negó con la cabeza. Sonreí.

-Esta bien, pero creo que tengo sueño y ustedes también- nos guiño un ojos.

Edward me alzo en brazos, me sonrío y me dio un beso corto.-Chau hermanita- abrió la puerta me dio una sonrisa picara , me mordí el labio inferior. Me comenzó a besar y me hecho delicadamente en la cama pero sin despegar nuestros labios. Sus manos bajaron lentamente por mi cintura y sus manos se adentraban por debajo de mi blusa.

-Con que escapándote de mi lado y dejándome solo sin rastro de ti .Haciéndome pensar que lo que viví contigo hace una horas era producto de un sueño o imaginación- me mordí el labio.

-No es ilusión es la realidad, nuestra realidad.- lo bese y me subí encima de el.

Sabia que esta noche no acabaría jamás, y que lo que estoy viviendo no durara pero mientras pasa y soy feliz lo seguiré disfrutando cada día de mi vida , estoy consiente de que nada dura para siempre.


End file.
